HeaveN and HelL
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: While it truly is pitiful, unfortunately, you have died. And — wait! Where's the self-implied Emperor of Evil? Probably out to mess with that goody-two-shoes Rin again. . . Naughty!Len, Nice!/Naughty!Rin. Probably a Twoshot. (Check out Heaven and Hell! CHIBI SUZUNOSUKE FTW)


_HeaveN_ and **HelL**

**O**nce, there was a kingdom that tended both the conceited insubordination of criminals towards those with authority and the pompous perfection of those who go by the rules. Both who sought different ideas on virtues lived together under the same rule? Impossible, you might say. However, there were the people who go against the supposed peace between the two "tribes," and one of them is our li'l Rin.

Why? Merely because she thought that the typical characteristic goes by with every one of the troublemakers! She judged one person of the people, and reckoned they were all the same; perverted jerks. They needed some _punishment_. However, they always get away before it happens.

Maybe not all of them needed to be taught a lesson, said the angel in Rin. But that _Len's_ such a handful.

Even in her mind that name made her flinch in revulsion.

Rin was in the part of the kingdom that was secluded of any rebels, and she was walking in its streets. How heavenly was this part of the kingdom! It helped her clear her mind. There were people who passed her by, to whom she greeted each happily, and they were all so joyous. She just left her house not a while ago, for she fancied taking a stroll. Being caged in a house alone made her feel friendless. And of course, this was the time of the day when there wasn't a dissident in sight causing havoc among the goody-two-shoes.

That was she thought.

As Rin was about to take a turn, she felt a hot hand touch her shoulder creepily. She turned around and was wrapped into an embrace by none other than the self-implied "Emperor of Evil," Len himself, who snaked his arms around her waist.

"Len," she snarled. Usually, it was against her code to show such an unpleasant and disrespectful gesture, but Len's an exception. "Nice. Meeting. You. Here."

Len chuckled at how much contempt she put into every word as he cradled Rin in his arms, who stifled a repulsed groan. "Pleasure is mine! And what would an angel like you be doing out in the sun?"

"I wanted to get out," she replied honestly, averting her eyes from his face.

"That's unacceptable! A cutie like you shouldn't show off any of her goods when there're—what's that word?—_delinquents_ out and about." Len's hands made their way to her rear, and Rin gasped.

"Um, people like _you_, in other words," she shot back, indifferent. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but because of where his hands were, it only pleased Len more. Rin put her hands into his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he just smirked and cooed, holding her more tightly, "Ooh, easy there, Sweetie."

It's amazing how there wasn't anyone in the vicinity to witness her humiliation! Though Rin doubted Len'd mind even if there _was_ anybody with them.

He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. "Delicious."

"There's a place for people like you," Rin stated, frowning at him. The only times she'd ever frowned was whenever it was _Len_. It'd ruin her clean reputation.

Len shrugged when he said, "The Homo Prison? Been there, done that."

"You're there at least five times a week, and you always manage to break out."

"I just recently broke the record!" Len exclaimed, now massaging her 'nice ass,' to which Rin responded with a scowl, her gaze on him not shifting. "Aren't you proud of me, Rinny?"

"No reason to be," she said coldly, losing her patience.

"My, my, you shouldn't use that tone!" Len joked in a singsong voice. "Or are you breaking the rules just because of me?"

"I'm breaking no rules, especially not for you!" Rin lightly pushed Len, who was caught off guard. It would've ended happily for Rin, had Len not still been holding her in his arms: They both fell with Len's back on the pavement, Rin on top of him; they were tangled up in quite a suggestive position. Anybody who'd probably pass by would mistake them for doing something naughty.

Their eyes widened. Clearly, even Len didn't expect this. Rin slowly raised her head, careful: She accidentally looked straight into Len's eyes, causing both of them to get sucked into a void of gaze-lock. God, did his eyes always glitter?

"Sorry," Rin murmured, looking away. She pushed herself up by placing her hands on his chest, reluctant to leave. Before she did, Len placed his warm hand on hers, making her stop. She looked at his face: Wild, blonde locks suddenly seemed attractive.

Len's other hand reached out to caress her soft angelic face. Rin's cheeks burned at his fiery touch. Uneasy, she shuffled a bit, and her movement caused her to gently brush against Len's crotch.

She was breathing rapidly as Len's eyes glimmered with lust.

Without saying anything, Len grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. Rin was far too gone to see reason, so she hungrily wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she was on top. Len's fingers were running through her smooth hair while his other hand was making its way underneath her dress, caressing her smooth thigh.

He snuck his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from his angel. Rin, appreciating his ministrations, crushed her groin against his growing bulge. Len gasped into their kiss before he chewed on her upper lip while her tongue worked with his open mouth. "You're on fire, Cutie."

His hand now ran down her smooth spine and stopped at the small of her back. They rolled over so that Len was dominant, and strangely, Rin liked the position they were in. She smiled and was perilously untying the belt that held Len's pants—

—when right at that moment, they heard a shocked gasp.

They parted—Len's hand still didn't leave her thigh—and saw a bald young man pointing at them, behind him the overly-manly-police-angels.

. . . They're screwed.

…

"You're kidding? Then what!"

"Then I made out with her," Len boasted, pretending to file his nails inside his jail cell. The overly manly angels who were supposedly Len's wardens inhaled.

Yes, he ended up in confinement while Rin was innocent of the case of 'Harassment.' That vixen was only innocent because there wasn't any trial at all. The moment the police saw it was him, they immediately sent him to the dungeon. But he couldn't have been hallucinating when Rin winked suggestively at him as he was thrown into jail.

As soon as he's out of here, he'll make sure to find that demonic angel straightaway.

"And I'll make her mine, in this life of gamble!" Len exclaimed, snickering.

…

Rin smiled to herself as she lied on her bed. _Perhaps breaking rules was fun after all_. She can't wait until Len'll break out tomorrow ()

…

**Thanks for reading! I was hurrying to finish this because I wanted to be the first to write about the new PV, Heaven and Hell! xD I'll probably patch this up sooner or later. Rin turned OOC in the end! Sorry!**


End file.
